Psycho Girlfriend Breaks iPad
Psycho Girlfriend Breaks iPad is the fifteenth episode of the Psycho Series, uploaded onto the McJuggerNuggets YouTube channel on February 5, 2015. Plot It was a normal day in the Ridgway family, until Jeffrey Jr.'s girlfriend, Kate argues with Jeffrey Jr. for spending more time with electronics than her. Jesse then has an idea to record and make fun of Jeffrey Jr. as "revenge footage". Kate gives points of what Jeffrey Jr.'s life is, such as making fun of Jesse, that electronics are his entire life and that if he keeps this up, he would not be able to maintain a relationship. Ultimately, Jesse watches and takes Kate's side as Jeffrey Jr. gets his tablet that he was using taken quoting: When Kate has enough, Jeffrey Jr. tells Kate that she is being crazy. In rage of being called crazy, she starts swinging the tablet to a wall. In anger, Jeffrey Jr. starts a louder argument also saying that the tablet cost him "half a fucking grand". Unexpectedly, Jeffrey Sr. appears behind Jesse but only asks what he was recording for. Jesse states that Kate has eradicated Jeffrey Jr.'s iPad, to which Jeffrey Sr. leaves and insists Jesse leave the two alone as they argue. After he leaves, Jesse goes to his bedroom and closes the door whilst the argument continues on off screen. The argument could still be heard from his room. Aftermath After the events of Psycho Girlfriend Breaks iPad, Kate moved out of the house the next day and eventually broke up with Jeffrey Jr.. In an attempt of retaliation for this episode, Jeffrey Jr. locks out Jesse in the snow in Psycho Brother's Frozen Lockout. On January 6, 2016, it was revealed by Kate that Psycho Girlfriend Breaks iPad was staged - making this at the time, the only Psycho Video to have been confirmed staged by someone in the videos until months later when it was confirmed that the whole series was staged all along. Characters *Jesse Ridgway (filmer) *Siobhan "Kate" Sullivan *Jeffrey Ridgway Jr. *Jeffrey Ridgway Sr. (Cameo) Locations *The Ridgway Residence Victims Trivia *''Psycho Girlfriend Breaks iPad'' was the first Psycho Video which was revealed to be fake. *''Psycho Girlfriend Breaks iPad'' is the only Psycho Video where a female destroys something. *''Psycho Girlfriend Breaks iPad'' is the second Psycho Video in which something belonging to Jeffrey Jr. was destroyed, the first being Psycho Dad Axes Laptop. *It was revealed in Broken iPad *UPDATE* that the iPad wasn't even an iPad, it was actually a tablet made by Asus. **Also revealed by Kate, they stuck an Apple sticker to it to make it look like an iPad. *Jeffrey Sr. states that Kate is crazy after smashing Jeffrey Jr.'s tablet, which is ironic and hypocritical considering that Jeffrey Sr. has destroyed numerous things, especially that belonged to Jesse and Jeffrey Jr. *Jeffrey Sr.'s role in Psycho Girlfriend Breaks iPad is more of a cameo than a major appearance, despite being the main villain of the series. *This is the first Psycho Video where Jeffrey Sr. makes an appearance but doesn't go batshit crazy or breaks something. *Psycho Girlfriend breaks iPad is the second Psycho Video filmed fully by Jesse. Category:Psycho Videos